1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module for receiving a display module, a display module and a display apparatus having the receiving module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a receiving module for enhancing productivity and binding force, a display module and a display apparatus having the receiving module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid crystal display apparatus becomes larger, a liquid crystal display module and a case for the liquid crystal display module also become larger. Thus, a structure for combining the liquid crystal display module and the case has been researched.
Further, as the liquid crystal display apparatus becomes larger, a liquid crystal display unit and a receiving container for containing a backlight assembly also become larger.
Generally, the receiving container is formed via an injection molding. Thus, when the receiving container becomes larger, the following problems occur.
An injection molding machine of a large size is required, and other machine, for example, such as transferring equipment etc., having a large size is also required. Thus, a new injection molding machine for forming the receiving container of a large size is manufactured to increase manufacturing cost, aside from troubles of manufacturing the receiving container.
Further, the receiving container of a large size, which is formed via an injection molding, may be distorted easily. The injection molding is performed at a high temperature. Thus, when the receiving container is formed, the receiving container is cooled down to contract. An amount of contraction is directly proportional to the size of the receiving container. Thus, as the receiving container becomes larger, the amount of contraction also increases, so that even a minute difference may cause the distortion of the receiving container. Thus, productivity of the receiving container is lowered.